


a way out

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Zenkichi says a simple sentence, and everything good stops.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi
Kudos: 1





	a way out

~~ **_∆_ ** ~~

“If this isn’t working for you, I want you to be able to…” Zenkichi trailed off, breaking the silence. Sakon leaving would hurt, and maybe it was a little selfish; maybe the fact that he wanted to love him forever was, but he wanted him to be happy. He clearly wasn’t. He continued, “If you wanna leave, you can.”

Sakon froze, processing his words. Were they breaking up? Was this kind of way to put them on break? His chest — along with every minuscule part of him — fell heavy.

“But I don’t want to leave you.” Sakon laughed, murmuring. His eyes told a different story; they looked somber, lidded, and contemplative, Zenkichi noted. It made his heart sting. That was only what he could tell, and there had to be more emotions deep inside of there, ones only Ukon would know.

Did Zenkichi want him to leave? Or was it some way out? Sakon shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the present.

A chuckle echoed around the room as his brows raised, “Really? Have you seen me? Are you so sure?”

“I spend everyday with you.” Sakon answered, blunt and analyzing every tiny movement. Where had it come from? What part of Zenkichi made him ask _if Sakon didn’t want to be with him_? With every fiber of his being, he wanted to. His eyes flickered up, watching Zenkichi thumb one of his scars.

“Well, you don’t wanna be with somebody who looks like me, do you?” He grimaced, tracing the scars from the road, metal ripping across his back, face riddled with tiny specks of red, scabs forming. He’d never been beautiful or graceful; he was more a lumbering beast than a beauty, but he had some kind of handsomeness to him, an attractive aspect that made ladies and men flock to him, but not now. He looked like an American horror creature, a freak show.

A bulb in his mind flickered. It was insecurity over something: that something was his looks. Sakon frowned, feeling relief claim him. Contemplating his words while scooting closer, close enough to see the tiniest of details in the fabric of his shirt and the way his chest moved as he breathed, he watched him. His chest hitched. For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

“Somebody who looks like you?” Sakon smiled, snapping out of it and leaning in to brush his lips across the scars on his face, eyes shut. Zenkichi was handsome as he was, and no amount of change would change that; this change wasn’t good or bad anyway. Sakon pulled away, flowering lines across his neck, then his biceps, arms — every part of him. His lips grazed his fingers, intertwining his slender ones with one’s that had scars and nicks, then pressed a kiss against the crevices of his palm.

He shook his head disapprovingly at his question. 

“You look fine, and I want to be with you.” Sakon murmured, leaning to press a quick kiss against his lips, “Okay?”

~~ _**∆** _ ~~


End file.
